


Q is for Quilt and Quiet

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a quilt, except when it is so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quilt and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Ng714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/gifts), [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> So, it's a bit short but hopefully it's sweet.

It wasn’t that Spencer Reid was particularly attached to the quilt. He’d found it at a Goodwill store when he’d first started studying at MIT and had realised that winters in Nevada and California had not prepared him for winters in Massachusetts. He’d bought it because it looked like something that a mom or grandma would make with its clashingly colourful squares of material stitched together with thick lurid orange thread. Long winter nights studying had been spent with that quilt wrapped around his shoulders as he shivered. When he’d got the job at Quantico, he’d dragged his quilt with him like an oversized security blanket. When all the death and cruelty got too much, he’d curl up on his bed with his quilt over his head and read his mother’s favourite books by torch light.

 

His quilt had always been about comfort until the first time that Aaron Hotchner dragged him into the bedroom and spread him naked over its patchwork surface and worked on systematically taking Spencer apart with his tongue, teeth, and calloused fingers, all while he directed his intense stare on Spencer until the younger man was moaning and arching underneath him.

 

A sharp banging sounded through the wall and Hotch looked up quizzically.

 

“That’ll be Mrs. Watson. We should probably be quiet,” Spencer blushed and bit his lip.

 

Hotch just smirked and rolled Spencer until he was on his stomach with Hotch’s full weight comfortingly heavy on his body. He ran his strong hands over Spencer’s sides and down to knead at his ass. Spencer could hear the grin in Hotch’s voice as he returned his attentions to his lover. “I can do quiet. Can you?”

 

Gasping for breath as Hotch’s thick cock breached him, Spencer grabbed a handful of quilt and shoved the makeshift gag into his mouth to stifle his screams and moans of pleasure and when he climaxed, shooting his load over the greens and purples beneath him he realised that he would never look at his quilt in quite the same way again.


End file.
